Leaving Life to Fate
by londongirl32
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a conversation before they head off to travel with Harry. So do Harry and Ginny. This cannot end well. Or maybe it can... Read and find out! NO DH SPOILERS! IF THERE ARE, THEY'RE ACCIDENTAL! Parings are obvious. Please review, people


**Leaving Life to Fate**

Ron Weasly stared at the framed picture of three young teenagers. One, with jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar, stood on the left of his two friends, a small smile playing on his lips, though a frown was buried beneath it. This boy was the chosen one, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the one who was to defeat the Dark Lord. Also known as Ron's best mate. Harry bared a great burden, though he'd never let it show, especially to Ginny Weasly, Ron's little sister and Harry's girlfriend. Though they couldn't be together, considering the current situation Ron, Harry and their other friend where in. That leads us to the curly haired, chocolate eyed, sharp as a tack Hermione Granger. Ron was head over heels for the young woman. He loved her witty comments, how she insisted he allow her to spell-check his homework, and how she flustered up when they argued. In the magically moving photo, Hermione held a book in her hands from which she had just looked up and smiled her brilliant smile. A strand of her hair fell out of the braid she wore along her back.

The final teen was, as you may have guessed, Ron. His shaggy scarlet hair bristled in the wind. His large hands were clasped on both of his friends' shoulders, though his eyes where resting contentedly on Hermione. Everyone, well, everyone but Hermione and Ron, knew they belonged together. They could see the smile on Hermione that had grown immensely since Ron and Lavender Brown had broken up.

_Merlin,_ Ron thought with a shiver as he remembered the day he and Hermione had begun speaking again. It had been his birthday, though, for some reason, he had been a bit down.

Being the good friend Harry was, he took Ron to Professor Horace Slughorn's office for a drink to cheer him up. Unfortunately, the wine had been poisoned, meant for Headmaster/ Professor Albus Dumbledore. Ron was almost killed. He'd been in the hospital wing unconscious for about 36 hours. From what Harry had told him, Hermione had stayed with him all of the way, at least until he awoke.

That had been around one in the morning. Hermione had been watching him intently, and at the first sense of life, she went crazy with questions. After that, she began crying into his shoulder, trying to control her sobs but proving unsuccessful. He just held her lovingly, in the most warm embrace he'd ever been in; even better than Lavender's chokehold.

A secret pact was spoken between the two teens that night as Ron tumbled into warm blankets of brown and Hermione into a sea of blue. Both of them knew Ron would have to break it off with Lavender, for Lavender avoided the Hospital Wing like it was the plague, but for some reason when Ron healed, Lavender was all over him. Hermione had stayed loyal, just as Harry and Ginny had.

Ron sighed and stepped away from the photo, for he knew if he stared into Hermione eyes any longer, he would flee downstairs and confess to her.

Outside, Hermione was letting Ginny cry solemnly on her shoulder. Ron watched thoughtfully. _She really does love him. No matter what he says, she'll wait for him forever. Ginny, Harry loves you too, and I know as soon as this is over, he'll take you in his arms and tell you himself. Just you wait, baby sister, just wait. _Ron cared very much for his young sister. He knew she was strong, stronger then most 16 year old girls.

A new figure walked in on the two young women. Harry looked pleadingly down at Hermione, and, as she stood, whispered something into Ginny's ear, then set off at a steady pace toward the Burrow.

A few moments later, a knock came at the door and Ron called, "C'mon in." Hermione stepped into the room and joined Ron by the window to watch their friends. Harry gently assumed Hermione's position by Ginny and begun to stroke her fiery hair as she cried into his shirt. He listened and held her, just like he had done when Dumbledore had died.

The teens up in Ron's bedroom could hear Ginny and Harry's conversation. "Please," sniffled Ginny, "explain to me one more time why I can't come." Harry sighed, then lifted her chin and with a small smile on his features. Kissing her so gently she thought she was in heaven, he pulled back and said, "Because I need you, Ginny. You're my hero, stronger than anyone I've ever met. What I feel for you is a better magic than any spell our Professors have taught me. Ginny, you're what keeps me sane in the madness. Don't make this harder for me than it is to leave you, please."

"Good answer," Hermione mumbled loud enough for Ron to hear.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny moaned pulling herself close to him, "I guess, as long as you watch yourself, you'll be able to survive without me for awhile. But, come back Harry. And um… there's um, something… I…ur…"

"First off, I will never be able to survive without you, Gin." Harry placed a kiss on her soft lips, and what he meant to be a quick kiss, changed into something quite different as the kiss progressed.

"Wait," Ginny said pulling away and looking him in the eyes, "Harry, I need to ask you something… Something important." Ginny's eyes connected with Harry's to make sure he was speaking truthfully.

"What do you feel for me? Is it just that you like me, or… Do you love me?" Harry could see tears in Ginny's eyes. "Do you want the truth, Ginny?" She nodded and gripped his shirt. "Ginny, you are the most amazing person I'll ever meet. Through this whole ordeal you are the only one I want; the only one I've ever wanted. Ginny, I love you." He kissed her forehead. "With all of my heart, I love you."

She grinned, perhaps bigger than ever before, and she whispered, "I love you too, Harry."

He leaned in to the girl and kissed her, harder then usual. Ron watched until Harry pushed Ginny to the ground, still kissing her.

Hermione noticed this; she was absolutely beaming as the two teens finally found each other. She followed him to his bed where they sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm happy for them" he said quietly. Hermione sighed in agreement. "We all knew it was going to happen eventually after Harry stepped in front of Ginny at the Ministry in 5th year. Hey, Ron? Ron, you know he means what he said to Ginny, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But she's my baby sister, Hermione. Mum and Dad told me, before she left for Hogwarts, to watch out for her. You know, make sure no blokes felt her up. And up until now, she's done that herself. But suddenly Harry starts to fancy her and I think that's clouding up her common sense."

Hermione smiled at him. "Harry won't hurt her, Ron. He does love her. And you do too, but Ginny has to learn how to live with boys. She'll be just fine."

"I guess so." And Ron was done talking about his sister's love life.

"You do realize," Hermione said, changing the subject, "that we'll have tons of homework to do in our absence. I can't wait!"

Ron chuckled at her ignorance. How could someone so perfect be so dumb sometimes? "Good ol' Hermione." He said, more to himself to than her. "There's a war going on and all you can think of is school work. You truly are a bookworm, Hermione."

Hermione almost retorted sharply, but, using her infamous better judgment, she just laughed. _Today's the day. _She thought, trying in vain to keep the hope out of her eyes. _Don't blow it for yourself with an argument. _

"Do you think we're ready for this," asked Ron, "I mean the Horcrux hunt. Not like it won't be tough, but, I mean, after the DA meetings, you'd think we'd be prepared, right?"

Hermione saw genuine concern, unusual for her ginger headed friend, in his electric blue eyes. Though, as it would seem, this feeling was not for him. And, as all of us know, said emotion was for the last person she'd thought of. Herself.

"We'll be plenty prepared Ron… Trust me." She smiled and, boldly, laid her head upon his shoulder. Both Ron and Hermione felt a shiver of joy, fear, and understanding convulse through their bodies.

"I don't know why I question you, Hermione. You're right. But how can you be so sure we'll be alright."

"Well, we all have something to lean on," Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself, "Ginny and Harry have each other, and well, then there's us…"

She chanced a glance at the boy. He was watching her with a fire in his eyes.

"I mean," she said acting nonchalant. She knew Ron didn't feel for her with anything more than friendship, but she had to tell him. "We've got loyalty, friendship, challenging each other to go further…"

"Love," mumbled Ron, seeming to have forgotten how close they were. "WHAT?" Hermione gasped.

Ron's blood ran cold. Had he really just said that? "Ur… Enough, I said enough, like, you know, enough to lean on."

"Liar," she said. Hermione knew exactly what he'd said. "Honestly, Ron. Do you think I'm that dense?"

Ron sat uncomfortably for a moment, shifted in his seat, then, after one look into her pleading eyes, took her hands in his and shifted to face her. _Well, here goes nothing._

"I said love, Hermione. As in, I love you. Which I do. You are everything I'm not. You're beautiful, smart, sensitive, and I'm pretty sure you're emotional capacity is bigger than a teaspoon." Hermione giggled through her tears of joy, now streaming down her face. "I need you, even though you'll never need me. So, if you pity my pathetic form, you'll answer my question. How do you feel about me?"

Hermione's smile had changed. Now she was grinning from ear to ear. "Ron, it's quite obvious what I feel. I don't like you as a friend or anything anymore."

Ron's heart hit his stomach and he thought he was going to cry. "Oh…" Was all he could choke out.

Hermione laughed. "However, I do love you as both my best friend and the boy of my dreams." Hermione pulled him from where they sat on his bed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ron's eyes brightened as he followed suit by wrapping his arms around her waste. He placed his forehead on hers.

"No matter what happens, no matter if I die," Ron, as he spoke, could have sworn he felt Hermione's heart skip a beat, "I will always love you. All of you."

And, at that very illuminating moment in time, Ron moved a quarter of an inch, and felt his lips finally find Hermione's. Fireworks twirled and sputtered about them. Ron couldn't contain his joy.

When they parted for air, Hermione looked up at him and silently they took each other hand in hand and headed downstairs. They realized, as they appeared in the open that Harry and Ginny had come in. Both teens, after seeing Ron and Hermione's hand's, went and hugged their friends and congratulated them.

Ron took his two best friends and held them close. Oh, yes. With his newfound girlfriend and best mate close by, Ron knew with great certainty that they'd be okay. He'd let fate do his worrying, They'd survive to stand and fight again. Together...


End file.
